


Date Night

by RedWings111



Series: MumDoc [7]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Creepers are fluffy, Dry Humping, Gay Panic, M/M, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25033720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedWings111/pseuds/RedWings111
Summary: 2 months.That how long it took for Mumbo to finally build up the courage to ask Doc on a date.....well, he didn't exactly ask...
Relationships: Docm77/MumboJumbo
Series: MumDoc [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723504
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes!!!!

2 months.

That how long it took for Mumbo to finally build up the courage to ask Doc on a date. 

....well, he didn't exactly _ask..._

They had been hanging out a lot more since the start of season 7, spending time at eachothers baces, helping each other with redstone projects, all sorts of things. 

So, when Mumbo started to 'catch feeling' for Doc, it was.....confusing. 

He hadn't had a crush on anyone before, always finding different things to focus on. But now, all he could think about was how Doc hair would stick up and fluff up in the morning, how he sharper then human teeth would glint when he gave a devilish grin. How his eyes would darken-

Mumbo paused in getting dressed, his fingers pausing on the button off his shirt as a shiver ran down his spine as he thought back to that. He sighed and pulled on his jacket, straightening it out and taking a deep breath. He walked over to his door and grabbed some extra fireworks, preparing himself for his first ever date. 

Mumbo took to the sky, heart beating rapidly in his chest. 

!!!!

As he landed in the shopping district, he couldn't help but marvel at the amazing structures that had appeared almost over night, he smiled as he looked around, making his way over to Grians barge to wait for Doc. 

Mumbo sat down on one of the barrels on the outside, picking at his finger nails. He had known Doc for years, and since a the civil war way back in Season 6, he had realised how his thoughts kept drifting back to the hybrid. 

Mumbo smiled softy, thinking back to how he had asked Doc out, or well, how Doc had asked him. 

_'"hey Mumbo!" Said male turned, watching as a certain creeper hybrid came walking over to him, a grin on his face. "Oh, hey Doc"_

_Doc smiled down at Mumbo. "I know I was supose to come over later" Doc smirked. "But I wanted to spend time with my favourite redstoner"_

_Mumbo flushed bright, scratching the back of his neck. "O-oh um, thanks?..."_

_Doc chuckled, throwing an arm over Mumbos shoulders and pulling the moustached man closer. "So, what did you want to do anyway? Any projects you wanted to work on?"_

_Mumbo unconsciously moved closer, resting his head on Doc shoulder and inhaling the smell of gunpowder and rain. Mumbo shrugged. "No, not really. I didn't have anything in mind, I just want to.....relax, I guess" Mumbo bit his lip. "If...if you had something better to do then-"_

_"Nah I'm completely free" Doc muttered, running one hand through Mumbo messy hair, grinning what the other pushed into the touch. Doc watched as Mumbos face turned red, the smaller of the two grinning shyly._

_As Mumbo began to pull Doc into his hobit hole, he could feel nervousness settle in his stomach. Mumbo paused before leading Doc behind his neither portal, to the front of the mail system Grian had made._

_Doc grinned as he took in the site around him, smiling down at Mumbo. "Wow Mumbo, nice decorating"_

_Mumbo smiled. "Oh, this wasn't me, this was all Grian"_

_Doc laughed nodding. "That makes more sense" Suddenly, Doc was pulling Mumbo down to the grass, wrapping his arms around Mumbos waist. Doc sighed into Mumbo shoulder, his stomach fluttering when Mumbo returned the embrace tightly._

_Mumbo smiled softy, his face red and heart clenching in his chest. Mumbo was more or less sat In Docs lap, the creepers legs trapped underneath Mumbos own. Mumbo ran his hands through Docs hair, biting his lip._

_"Hey, Doc?" Mumbo cleared his throat when it cracked. "Would you uh.....go...um, o-out-oh my gosh how do people do this- uh on a uh to-date-" Mumbos voice faded to a whisper, his eyes shutting. "Okay, n-never mind, I cant-"_

_Doc grinned and pulled back enough to look at Mumbo, rolling his eye fondly. "Mumbo?" Said male looked up at him sheepishly. "...would you go on a date with me?"_

_Mumbo covered his face with his hands, ears burning red and heart clenching in his chest._

_"Uh, y-yeah, that would be....amazing"_

Mumbo smiled fondly at the memory from just a week ago, he face burning.

Suddenly a voice called out in front of him, making Mumbo look up and smile-

-oh wow. 

Mumbos breathing stuttered. Doc was walking towards him, his hair was brushed back, wearing a white button up shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. A pair of dark grey jeans and black boots, the sound of them crunching against gravel. 

Doc grinned at Mumbos shocked expression, raising a brow. "Hey Mumbo"

Said man swallowed roughly, standing to his feet and biting his lip. "H-hey, Doc-you look...." Mumbo sighed shakily. "Uh...." 

Doc chuckled, threading his flesh hand with one of Mumbos own. "You do to" Doc pulled Mumbo closer to him, grinning evily when Mumbo almost stumbled into him. 

This was going to be fun.

!!!

Hours later, Doc was walking Mumbo back to his hobit hole, smiling as the others hand tightend on his own. Doc sighed as they stood at the door, feeling the cold night air brush over them both.

Mumbo sighed tiredly, smiling at Doc. "Thank you" He whispered, staring up at the creeper. "I had a lot of fun tonight Doc" Mumbo bit his lip, eyes focused on Doc own. 

The hybrid nodded, raising one hand to place against Mumbos cheek, smiling softy as Mumbos flushing face. "I did too" Doc leaned down to kiss Mumbos cheek, chuckling when Mumbos breathing stuttered in response. 

Mumbo looked to his door, he had replaced it a few days ago, and he took a deep breath.

"W-would you....like to come in?"

Doc had to stop a growl from slipping past his lips at that, his eye darkening. "Yeah, I'd love too" Doc watched as Mumbo pulled open the door with his free hand, pulling Doc inside. 

Mumbo led Doc inside, eyes focused on the almost hungry look Doc was giving him. He shuddered and wrapped his arms around Doc neck once the door was shut, pulling the male down. Mumbos eyes slipped shut, shivering when Docs breath fanned over his lips.

Doc growled, the noise sounding out between them. Doc hands rested on Mumbos back, his hand gripling tightly as his lips brushed against Mumbos own. 

Mumbos voice shook as he spoke, his body trembling from anticipation. "D-Doc....plea-" 

Doc was suddenly kissing him, lips moving over Mumbos own and making the other gasp. Doc groaned and gripped tighter onto Mumbo back, bodys pressed together and breaths mingling together.

Mumbo groaned softly when he felt Doc nip at his bottom lip, and he quickly let his lips part, Doc taking advantage and exploring the new territory. Mumbo shuddered when Docs hands slipped underneath his jacket, the cool metal hand pressing against the thin material of his shirt. 

Doc pulled back and growled, undoing his shirt and pulling it of, Mumbo flushing as Docs chest was put on display. Doc grinned against Mumbos lips. "I hated that shirt, it was so uncomfortable" 

Mumbo laughed breathlessly, shrugging off his own jacket. "Y-you looked good t-though" Mumbo shuddered when Doc suddenly kissed his neck, feeling sharp teeth graze over the sensitive skin of his neck. Mumbo pulled Doc until his own back was pressed against a wall, sighing and running his hands through Doc hair. 

The creeper huffed, hands gripping Mumbos hips and holding his against the wall. "It took me hours to do my hair yknow...." 

Mumbo shrugged, whimpering when one of Doc knees pressed between his own, pressing up against his crotch. Mumbos head fell against the wall with a thud. "I-I prefer you w-with messy hair anyway"

Doc chuckled, kissing Mumbo softy. "....Is this okay?" Doc whispered, running his hands over Mumbos sides. 

Mumbo smiled shakily, face burning and stomach fluttering as he pulled Doc down to him, pressing there lips together. Then he slowly, carefully, rolled his hips against Docs thigh. 

Doc groaned at the whine Mumbo let out, his own arousal curling in his stomach. Doc shifted and pressed his hardness against Mumbos own thigh, moving in time with Mumbos own grinding.

Mumbo buried his face in Doc shoulder, hands resting against the creepers chest as he continued to move his hips. White spark raced up his spine, the pleasure making his toes curl and back arch. 

Mumbo gasped as Doc suddenly kissed at the skin underneath his ear, the gentle touch made his skin break out in goosebumps. Mumbo moaned and moved his hips faster, eyes slipping shut and hands pulling on Docs hair. 

Doc groaned at the slight pain, pushing Mumbo more firmly against the wall, and growled in the back of his throat. "Oh fuck, Mumbo-"

Mumbo whined Docs name, hands raking down the creepers back. Mumbo could feel the heat in his stomach burn hotter with each movement, realizing how close he was. "D-doc..." Mumbo panted. "I'm....I'm c-close..." Mumbo looked away at Doc lustful laugh, the sound rolling down his spine. 

Doc panted and kissed Mumbos neck, his hips moving frantically against Mumbos own. "Aw, from just this?" Doc licked his lips, hands clenching in the material of Mumbo shirt. "Mumbo...." Docs voice dropped to a growl, his thrust pushing Mumbo against the wall over and over. 

Mumbo moaned and whined at every movement, back arching from the wall and his cock throbbing in his trousers. Mumbo buried his face in Doc neck again, kissing at the skin and sucking bruises in the green skin. 

Doc moaned at that, his thrust stuttering as his got closer and closer to the edge. Docs fur began to stand on end, shocks of pleasure running down his spine with every whimpered moan of his name the rolled off of Mumbo tounge. 

Mumbo eyes opened and he looked at Docs face, body beginning to tence. "I'm-im gonna!- Doc!-" Mumbo let out a long high pitch moan of Docs name, body stretch taunt and legs shaking, his orgasm hitting him so hard his vision went white. He let out a chocked gasp of the other name.

Doc growled, his teeth sinking into the skin of Mumbos neck, his movements jerky as he too, finally released into his pants. Doc panted and kissed Mumbos swollen lips, smiling softy. "You okay?"

Mumbo lent against Doc chest, running one hand through the fur on his chest. Mumbo smiled tiredly, mind still numb from after shocks of pleasure. "Y-yeah...." Mumbo kissed Docs cheek. 

"I feel amazing"

Doc chuckled, kissing the top of Mumbos head.

"Good"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope u enjoyed!!! :)


End file.
